undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 130
This is Issue 130 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Change in Plans". This issue is Kevin-centric. 1004, Change in Plans Daniel was a real jerk at Geary’s furneral. He doesn’t seem to realize what he said wrong, but everybody has kinda given him the cold shoulder. Me included. At this moment, Daniel is sitting by the main fire with me and a few others. It’s early in the morning, and without Geary, we go with just plain fruit. Texas and Holly are chatting, and so are Jim, Miles and Lia. I am sitting alone, looking at Daniel, who is eating an orange. He sees me watching him, and he gives me a smile. Looking away, I sigh. I don’t like Daniel, to be honest. I think he tries to take away my leadership. The way he decided to hold a speech right after mine, saying the excact opposite of what I said. I finish my apple, and throw the remains into the fire. Then I look at Texas. We wont find any more prey nearby, and without Geary we’re pretty lost on how to cook it. So he might as well work on the helicopter. A sooner we get it in the air, the better. “Tex, could you help us with the chopper?” I ask, and Texas looks at me. Holly looks too. “Yeah, sure.” Texas says, and gives Miles a short look. “What about hunting?” “No reason to do that.” I say. “We should focus on the helicopter.” The Daniel gets up. Of course, I was right. “Actually, Texas, I think you should continue hunting.” Daniel says while eating his orange. “I...” Texas says confused, looking from me to Daniel. I am not letting this guy take over here. “What are you doing?” I ask Daniel, who looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “I’m just thinking that this little group could need some better leadership, don’t you?” Daniel replies, eating his orange like nothing is going on. “Daniel, why are...” Jim begins, but a raised hand from Daniel tells him to be quiet. Daniel then continues. “I have way more experience in leading than you do.” “And how excactly does that qualify you?” I ask, also getting up now. Everybody gets up, actually, and I see some more people gathering around the us. “Our last leader...” Texas tries to say, but is cut off by Daniel again. “How many people have you seen die, Kevin?” Daniel asks in a very apatic tone. It’s kind creepy. “More than I can count.” I say in the same apatic tone. “Yeah, me too. Now, Kevin, how many have you killed?” He asks, in the same tone. “Do you want an excact number?” I mutter as I count inside my head. “Yes.” I finish counting and spit the number “29” through my lips. Daniel then opens his mouth as to speak, but nothing comes out. “But killing.” I say, realizing I’ve killed more people than Daniel. “Does that qualify you as a leader?” “Your...” Daniel says, trying to get into the apatic tone again. “Your experiences qualify you.” “Yeah.” I say and pat Daniel on the shoulder. “But you’re not qualified.” “Neither are you.” Daniel breathes with a creepy smile. Then a woman’s voice interrupts. “Well, maybe I am.” Holly says, pushing both of us aside. I take a quick look around. Everybody, saving Ridley, is here. All standing, watching. “You two can’t make decisions when worrying about if the other guy will take over control.” Holly explains and turn to face the rest of the group. “If everybody agrees, I am taking over from here on.” And everybody agreed. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Texas Starr *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues